OC!
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Oc's for How did you know it was me? Please review or PM them to me!
1. Form

HEY! I don't really know how this works...

But I need OC's for my story 'How did you know it was me?'

I will write the form but FIRST! I want to explain something.

There are 3 or 4 best friends only because I really want a boy! (PS: at least one have to be a bit dumb...)

Then I need like an enemy that is really mean and well... abitlikeabitch...

I'm not sure but if you want you can make two extras that make like the mean group for example, The leader then the two behind. | |

FORM:

Name:

Roll:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Family:

Background:

How they know Nina:

Friends:

Enemies:

In a relationship:

Crush:

Other:

Thanks!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	2. A mean girl follower!

This is a mean girl follower!

Congratulations to: k drama queen

* * *

Name: Danielle Marks

Roll: Mean girl follower

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Has long brown hair, dark blue eyes, has long legs and is a teeny bit pale but not like a ghost or anything. She has perfect skin, not a pimple in sight.

Personality: Danielle is a typical mean girl. She knows what it takes to go to the top and if someone gets in the way, well them they'll get hurt. She is one of the most flexible person you will ever meet. She is a natural dancer. She loves to shop. If you get on her good side, you'll find she is nice and kind and sweet. But most people don't.

Hobbies: Dance, shopping, ruling the school, being the top Alpha.

Family: Walsh Marks, dad is a workaholic who is never home and her mom is dead so she is kind of on her own. Has no siblings.

Background: Her dad is always working and is never home. Her mom was shot when she was five and she was right there. She'll never forget that. She knew she had to rule the school, so she stared a clique and made Nina there main target.

How they know Nina: She hates Nina so much, no one knows why. But it is cause Nina seems so happy even with her parents gone and just her gran and she is super jealous.

Friends: Her two followers and Joy

Enemies: Nina, Amber, Patricia

In a relationship: Has a boyfriend named Steven, but they broke up.

Crush: Jerome or an OC boy

Other: She loves to shop, but only designer brands.

* * *

**If you want in the form you can add 'who is she like' and 'What celebrity or character does she/he look like'.**

I'm deciding between the ones I got!

I need a head mean girl and another follower!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	3. A best friend thats a boy

I found a new dumb boy!

Congratulations to SibunaGleeLover!

There you go! I don't need anymore best friends!

Name: Ryan Handerson  
Roll: dumb boy  
Age: same as Nina and the others  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: short light blonde hair and blue eyes  
Personality: Dumb. He is not that smart at school but plays a lot of sports. He is nice and friendly.  
Hobbies: Skate Boarding  
Family: Has a mom named Carol and a father named Brian.  
Background: His family is very friendly. Never has a mean bone in their body.  
How they know Nina: They used to be neighbors before Nina left to go to Anubis House.  
Enemies: Gets along with everyone.  
In a relationship: No  
Crush: Joy

Thanks!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	4. A best friend thats a girl!

I love this one!

This is another best friend!

Congratulations to CreamyANDFluffy!

* * *

Name: Tiffany Dawn

Roll: Best Friend

Age: 16 (like the rest)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long, Blonde Hair, lightly tanned, average height but looks taller because of heels, blue eyes.

Personality: Friendly, Dumb, Talks a lot, sweet, flirty, athletic, protective and kind.

Hobbies: Singing, LOVES dancing, Shopping, gossiping, talking, cheerleading and gymnastics.

Family: Stacey Dawn, her sister who is her twin. Her dad barely comes home cause he's so busy working. Her Mum doesn't really care or work.

Background: She grew up in the city, her twin was much smarter than her and her parents treated her much better and were kinder to her and gave her more things and put her into better schools. She was bullied because she was so dumb, but she was dyslexic and she didn't know what it meant and had a really hard time. She been sneaking into Nina's house every night because her parents always blame her for not being smart. She sleeping in her sisters room because she also cares.

How they know Nina: Nina helped her through the hard time when she was bullied and abused, they've known each since they were 5 and became best friends and the 3 were like a small group (including the boy)

Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Boy Oc that's a best friend, Amber, Patricia and Fabian.

Enemies: The Mean Girls, Joy and Mara

In a relationship: Sometimes with the OC boy that's a best friend. (on and off)

Crush: OC boy BF

Other: Has a habit of twirling her hair. ALWAYS DANCING! Grew up dancing, one of the only ways she can get away from everyone.

She is like: Amber and Nina

She's a bit like: Brittany Pierce (Heather Morris)

* * *

2 MORE MEAN GIRLS!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	5. Another best Friend

Had to do another one! :)

Congratulations to madgirl218!

* * *

Name: Madisan Romrell

Roll:Best Friend

Age:17

Gender:female

Appearance:brown surfer hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, light tan, skinny, 5'10,skater girl/surfer

Personality:Skater/surfer. Gets into trouble alot, easily gets into fights(and wins). She doesnt let get people get away with crap and will hurt you if you hurt her or a friend. Not stuck up and hates anyone who is or that thinks they are better than everyone else

Hobbies:playing guitar, photography, music, parties, sports(Football, soccer, basketball, dance, cheer, bmx, mma, motorcross,surfing, skateboarding), singing, fights, and trouble and piano

Family:Mom-Miranda Romrell, Dad-George Romrell (adopted parent)  
Biological parents-Mom-Julia Smith Dad-Ryan Smith

Background:Until she was about 6 she lived with her dad who would beat her and abuse her because he was always drunk and so finally they arrested him and she went to different foster homes until 2 billionaire bussiness tychoons adopted her when she was 7 and gave her whatever but never spoiled her and she started to become friend with people in her neighborhood who would surf and skate all day then party all night

How they know Nina: Nina found her crying at a park when she was seven and since then they have been best friends

Friends:Nina and all them

Enemies:Joy Fabian alfie and the mean stuck up americans

In a relationship:you decide

Crush:Eddie, Jerome, or an oc.

I need to remind you something! It's not a T story! So nothing about sex please! And also remember Nina's parents are ... dead...

~HOAgleek4Ever


	6. Another mean girl follower!

whoo! a FOLLOWER!

Congratulations to ... AuntieSnixx!

* * *

Name: Destiny Rose Alexa Mence

Roll: Mean Girl Follower

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long dark brown hair, Brown eyes, quite tall, tanned.

Personality: Rude, insults people, flirts, slutty, gets into a lot of trouble, smart.

Hobbies: Cheerleading, gymnastics, singing and songwriting, ruling the school, shopping.

Family: Her Mom is spanish and her dad is mexican but he died when she was 5. She lives with her gran because her mom wanted to stay in spain. Her Family keeps hiding her sister from her, she overheard a conversation when her mom and gran talking about her.

Background: She wasn't mean until she met the mean girl OC, she changed her and made her part of her "group." She's best friends with Danielle who our the mean girls "followers." She has lots of secrets and has a really hard life.

How they know Nina:Nina was her friend but she HAD to betray her when she joined the group. She sometimes still visits Nina and talks to her till midnight, they aren't as friendly as before and are frenemies.

Friends: Her group and Joy.

Enemies: Everyone else and people who don't respect her.

In a relationship: no

Crush: an OC, Eddie.

Other: Sometimes talks through songs, has flings with people.

Looks a bit like Naya Rivera and acts like Santana Lopez.

* * *

REMEMBER! It's not a T rated story! Nina's parents passed away...

READ MY STORIES :D

~HOAgleek4Ever


	7. MEAN GIRL!

Sorry if I didn't pick yours! If I ever have another story where I need OC's I will take all of your upon consideration!

Congratulations to a lucky: Reviewer013!

She has a question for you all!

* * *

I PM'd you!

I have a question for all of you! Do any of you believe that the world might end on the 21st?

Name: Hannah Parks

Roll: Head mean girl.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long flaxen,straight hair. Slightly pale, average height, blue eyes.

Personality: Mean, rude, insults, flirts, pretends to be kind if she wants something, nice ONLY if you get on her good side.

Hobbies: Head Cheerleader,gymnastics, secretly singing, ruling the school, shopping only for designer,and gossiping.

Family: Marie-Anne Parks- mom, Kind, nice, generous, smart.  
Walter Parks- Dad, Kind, mean sometimes, strict,  
Ella Parks- Sister, the complete opposite, nice, kind, but she's still really smart, graduated,18.

Background: She was always the popular one in school, she almost had to put on a new identity when she went to school. She hated being at home, her dad was never home and when he was he was always mean to her. She had a hard time, her parents always expected more and had great expectations. She only got away from that in school and when she was with her sister.

How they know Nina: Nina was always there, she was "popular" with all the losers, she was her main target. She hated how she was so happy and she loves to laugh at how Nina tries and attempts to fit it and stand out.

Friends: Her "Group" Joy and trying to get Eddie on her side.

Enemies: Everyone thats friends with Nina.

In a relationship: Yes with the captain of the football team.

Crush: "Eddie"

Other: She wants to ruin Nina's life so she stealing everything from her or trying to.

Note: I thought that all the followers were cheerleaders so I decided to make mine one!  
And! In Nina's school, they have group such as "Populars," "Losers," "Nerds" and "Cheerleaders" etc.

* * *

THAT'S IT! SORRY AGAIN IF I DIDN'T PICK YOURS!

Thank you!

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
